Aegaeon
Aegaeon (Japanese: , Wadatsumi) is a Special Legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Driver, Emperor Niall, who eventually grants Mòrag Aegaeon's Core Crystal after deciding he is unfit to be a Driver. Aegaeon uses the water element, wields a Chroma Katana, and acts as a Tank in battle. In Torna ~ The Golden Country, Aegaeon is a Special Legendary Blade who can grant tremendous power to his Driver Hugo and his allies. Aegaeon was designed by Yūsuke Kozaki, who is best known as the character designer for Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. Personality Aegaeon is a quiet and steadfast Blade who acts as the emperor's shield and consul. He is reserved but swift to execute his Driver's will, and has acted in the interests of the royal family of Mor Ardain for at least 500 years. Appearance Aegaeon bears passing resemblance to a common blade, with black skin, white armour and blue energy lines across his body. Aegaeon has a pointed helmet, a white coat and boots, and blue tubes presumably of liquid from his head and knees. Story Like Brighid, Aegaeon is passed down from generation to generation of the Ardainian royal family. He also keeps a journal chronicling his past, although it is mentioned only in passing in the quest Farewell, Good Friend. Aegis War During the Aegis War, Aegaeon was the Blade of Emperor Hugo. Hugo's brother was unable to become a Driver, and thus Hugo became the Driver of both Brighid and Aegaeon. Should Hugo fall in battle, the Special Inquisitor was to retrieve Aegaeon and Brighid's Core Crystals. Aegaeon arrived at Torigoth alongside Hugo and the Special Inquisitor to end the battle between Brighid and Addam's crew. Aegaeon then suggested that the group head to the imperial flagship to discuss their next path forward, but Haze and Lora stayed behind in Torigoth Village. While on the ship, Aegaeon briefly left to investigate a loud noise from outside. He later reported that the returning soldiers had mentioned a mysterious group of mercenaries heading towards Torigoth, and Jin rushed back to Lora's aid. After the group dealt with Gort and his mercenaries, they all headed back onto the flagship. Hugo reported that Addam's militia was taken over by the Kingdom of Uraya, and Aegaeon confirmed the militia to be traveling to the Kingdom of Torna. Addam then asked Aegaeon to communicate to his militia to meet him in Aletta. As the group arrived in Aletta, Aegaeon noted how Addam was far more popular than should be expected for someone fourth in line to the throne. He joined Addam in his fight against Malos alongside his Driver, Hugo. After Malos claimed to wait until the group met him at the Tornan Titan's core, Aegaeon wondered if Malos could be trusted on his statement. After Hugo sacrificed himself to shield Addam from the core's explosion, Aegaeon returned to his Core Crystal. Lora later gave his and Brighid's Cores back to the Special Inquisitor. Emperor Niall 500 years later, Aegaeon had become the Blade of Emperor Niall. He acts more as an advisor to the Emperor rather than his partner in combat, and is first seen reporting to Mòrag and Brighid on Jin's attack upon an Ardainian vessel carrying a large shipment of Core Crystals to Indol. He later attends the Ruler's Congress in Indol with Niall. As Giga Rosa is defeated and Bana attempts to use her self-destruct feature, Aegaeon protects the party by forming a protective shield around them. Niall, however, runs out of the shield trying to take the device from Bana, resulting in him being fatally injured. Aegaeon then returns to his Core Crystal, and Niall is resurrected with the help of Nia. After returning to Alba Cavanich, Niall gifts Mòrag with Aegaeon's Core Crystal declaring himself unfit to be a Driver. Aegaeon can only be re-awakened by Mòrag. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Aegaeon's Heart-to-heart, "At the Seat of Power", takes place in the Throne Room of Hardhaigh Palace between Aegaeon and Brighid. It is the only Blade Heart-to-heart to exclude that Blade's Driver. In it he and Brighid discuss Aegaeon's past as Emperor Niall's Blade and that Niall has forbidden Aegaeon from learning about this past. Aegaeon is ashamed of this and believes it due to his failure to protect Niall, but Brighid reassures him that the Emperor values him highly and that she looks forward to working with him as a future Emperor's Blade. Due to his importance in the main plot, Aegaeon does not have a Blade Quest. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Water Moon - Gather ether in the Chroma Katana and release it as you draw the blade. * Lv. 2 - Breaking Wave - Use a flying kick to dissolve the enemy's composure then tear them up. * Lv. 3 - Midnight Mist - Perform a series of quick draw slashes the moment you engage the enemy. * Lv. 4 - Sea God's Tidal Wave - Sharpen senses and unleash a series of fierce strikes. Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction Battle Skills * Serene Heart - After achieving max Affinity in combat, evade enemy attacks. * Like Water - Improves evasion while moving. * Enlightenment - Improves evasion when HP is 30% or lower. Field Skills * Water Mastery - Lv. 3 * Ancient Wisdom - Lv. 3 * Leaping - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Art * Pouch items: Fondant Rice Cake (Staple Foods), Montecoran Doll (Art) Affinity Chart :※ In the early versions of the game, the Affinity Chart incorrectly lists Machine-Gun Julio's location as Tantal instead of Cliffs of Morytha. In Torna ~ The Golden Country Arts Vanguard Arts * Counterwave Art, Auto-counter mode * Water Moon, AOE / Aggro up * Breaking Wave, Evasion * Midnight Mist, Aggroed ↑ Rear Guard Arts * Rushing Tide Art, Launch / Evasion * Becalm, Nullify reaction * Watersprout, AOE / High HP ↑ * Quicksilver, Absorb damage Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Cascade Smash - Slash against the enemy, then follow up with a series of aerial kicks. * Lv. 2 - Roiling Tide - Forge ahead with sword strikes backed up by waves of water ether energy. * Lv. 3 - Hundred-Year Wave - Shoot energy waves from your sword, then conclude with an overhead strike. * Lv. 4 - Sea God's Tidal Wave - Slice and dice the enemy, then cleave them with one final rapid blow. Battle Skills * Serene Heart - After achieving max Affinity in combat, evade enemy attacks for 10 to 18 seconds. * Like Water - Improves evasion by 20% to 60% while moving. * Enlightenment - Improves evasion by 20% to 60% when HP is 30% or lower. Field Skills * Ichthyology - Lv. 3 * Command Water - Lv. 3 * Superstrength - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Talismans * Pouch items: Rich Platinum Bonbon, Farsighted Talisman Affinity Chart Etymology His name may be a reference to one of the Hecatoncheires, three Giants of the Greek mythology. In fact, if he's made the leader of a team in Merc Missions, the name of his group is the Hecatonics, which may be also be a reference to the Hecatoncheires themselves. His Japanese name may be a reference to Watatsumi ( , ), more commonly known as Kaishin ( , ), a Shinto deity of water in the Japanese mythology. He sometimes referred to Poseidon or Neptune. Trivia * Aegeaon and Dromarch are the only Legendary Blades without a unique weapon class. ** Coincidentally, they are both water element blades with access to Ancient Wisdom and Water Mastery. Gallery XC2 Aegaeon Artwork.png|Official art (clear) XC2-Wadatsumi.jpg|Official art Aegaeon s.jpg|Aegaeon activating his level 3 special Aegaeon s2.jpg|Aegaeon's level 3 special Aegaeon s3.jpg|Aegaeon's level 3 special in TTGC Category:Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Aegaeon Category:TTGC Blades Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:TTGC Playable Characters Category:TTGC Male Characters